Armor
Pieces of Armor are items that reduce the amount of damage taken by the player by increasing a player's defense. The damage reduction is equal to half of the total defense of the armor worn, rounded up to the nearest whole number. However, the damage taken can never be reduced to less than one point. Each set of armor offers a bonus when the complete set is worn. All armor is crafted at either an Iron Anvil or a Mythril Anvil. Defense Calculation: If a player wearing full Iron Armor (+2 for the Helmet, +2 for the Greaves, +3 for the Chainmail, and a final +2 for the set bonus which totals at +9 defense) took a hit that would normally do 12 damage, it would only inflict 7 damage (12-4.5=7.5 truncated to 7). However, if they took a hit that would normally do 4 damage, it would not negate the damage completely. Instead, the player would take one damage (As of 1.0.4). Armor items will not grant any defense when placed in the social equip slots, although visual effects created by the armor will still occur (e.g., flames created by Molten Armor). This does not include light given off from the mining helmet. As of the 1.0.6 patch, the Molten Armor and the Meteor Armor no longer glow. When using a female character in 1.1, the appearance of the chestplate is different, however the helmet and greaves are still the same. All armors as of 1.1 update. (1.1 armors wearing all melee helmets) It will be handy if you craft the Breastplate/Chainmail first, this is becuase they give more defense. All the Hardmode Helmets (From Left to Right): Melee, Ranged and Magic Contents hide 1 Tier 1: Copper Armor 2 Tier 2: Iron Armor 3 Tier 3: Silver Armor 4 Tier 4: Gold Armor 5 Tier 5: Meteor Armor 6 Tier 6: 6.1 Jungle Armor 6.2 Necro Armor 6.3 Shadow Armor 7 Tier 7: Molten Armor 8 Tier 8: Cobalt Armor 9 Tier 9:Mythril Armor 10 Tier 10: Adamantite Armor 11 Tier 11: Hallowed Armor 12 Note 13 Comments Tier 1: Copper ArmorEdit ■Copper Helmet (1 Defense) ■Copper Chainmail (2 Defense) ■Copper Greaves (1 Defense) Set Bonus: +2 Defense Total: 6 Defense Tier 2: Iron ArmorEdit ■Iron Helmet (2 Defense) ■Iron Chainmail (3 Defense) ■Iron Greaves (2 Defense) Set Bonus: +2 Defense Total: 9 Defense Tier 3: Silver ArmorEdit ■Silver Helmet (3 Defense) ■Silver Chainmail (4 Defense) ■Silver Greaves (3 Defense) Set Bonus: +3 Defense Total: 13 Defense Tier 4: Gold ArmorEdit ■Gold Helmet (4 Defense) ■Gold Chainmail (5 Defense) ■Gold Greaves (4 Defense) Set Bonus: +3 Defense Total: 16 Defense Tier 5: Meteor ArmorEdit ■Meteor Helmet (3 Defense, 5% Increased Magic Damage) ■Meteor Suit (4 Defense, 5% Increased Magic Damage) ■Meteor Leggings (3 Defense, 5% Increased Magic Damage) Set Bonus: 3 Defense and Space Gun Mana Cost Reduced to 0 Total: 13 Defense; %15 Increased Magic Damage; Space Gun Mana Cost Reduced to 0 (Picture is the old meteor armor) Tier 6:Edit Jungle ArmorEdit ■Jungle Hat (4 Defense, Increases Maximum Mana By 20, 3% Increased Magic Critical Strike Chance) ■Jungle Shirt (5 Defense, Increases Maximum Mana By 20, 3% Increased Magic Critical Strike Chance) ■Jungle Pants (4 Defense, Increases Maximum Mana By 20, 3% Increased Magic Critical Strike Chance) Set Bonus: 16% Reduced Mana Usage Total: 13 Defense; Increases Maximum Mana By 60; 9% Increased Magic Critical Strike Chance; 16% Reduced Mana Usage Necro ArmorEdit ■Necro Helmet (5 Defense; 4% Increased Ranged Damage) ■Necro Breastplate (6 Defense; 4% Increased Ranged Damage) ■Necro Greaves (5 Defense; 4% Increased Ranged Damage) Set Bonus: 20% chance to not use ammo while firing a weapon. Total: 16 Defense; 20% chance to not use ammo while firing a weapon; 12% Increased Ranged Damage. Shadow ArmorEdit ■Shadow Helmet (6 Defense, 7% Faster Melee Speed) ■Shadow Scalemail (7 Defense, 7% Faster Melee Speed) ■Shadow Greaves (6 Defense, 7% Faster Melee Speed) Set Bonus: 15% Faster Movement Speed Total: 19 Defense; 15% Faster Movement Speed; 21% Faster Melee Speed Note:With full set, the fire of the rocket boots is purple. Tier 7: Molten ArmorEdit ■Molten Helmet (8 Defense) ■Molten Breastplate (9 Defense) ■Molten Greaves (8 Defense) Set Bonus:+ 17% Extra Melee Damage Total: 25 Defense; 17% Extra Melee Damage OLD cobalt Tier 8: Cobalt ArmorEdit Cobalt Helmet (Melee Set) ■11 Defense ■7% Movement Speed ■12% Melee Speed Cobalt Mask (Ranged Set) ■4 Defense ■10% Ranged Damage Increase ■6% Ranged Critical Increase Cobalt Hat (Magic Set) ■2 Defense ■Increase Maximum Mana By 40 ■9% Magic Critical Increase Cobalt Breastplate (All Sets) ■8 Defense ■3% Critical Chance Increase Cobalt Leggings (All Sets) ■7 Defense ■10% Movement Speed Set Bonuses ■Melee: 15% Increased Melee Speed ■Ranged: 20% Chance to not Consume Ammo ■Magic: 14% Reduced Mana Usage Defense Totals ■Melee: 26 Defense ■Ranged: 19 Defense ■Magic: 17 Defense Tier 9:Mythril Armor Edit Mythril Helmet (Melee Set) ■16 Defense ■5% Increased Melee Critical Strike Chance ■10% Increased Melee Damage Mythril Hat (Ranged Set) ■6 Defense ■12% Increased Ranged Damage ■7% Increased Ranged Critical Strike Mythril Hood (Magic Set) ■3 Defense ■Increase Maximum Mana By 60 ■15% Increased Magic Damage Mythril Chainmail (All Sets) ■12 Defense ■5% Increased Damage (All Possible Damage) Mythril Greaves ■9 Defense ■3% Increased Critical Strike Chance. Set Bonuses ■Melee: 5% Melee Critical Strike Chance ■Ranged: 20% Chance to Not Consume Ammo ■Magic: 17% Reduced Mana Usage Defense Totals ■Melee: 37 Defense ■Ranged: 27 Defense ■Magic: 24 Defense Tier 10: Adamantite ArmorEdit Adamantite Helmet (Melee Set) ■22 defense ■7% increased melee critical strike chance ■14% increased melee damage Adamantite Mask (Ranged Set) ■8 defense ■14% increased ranged damage ■8% increased ranged critical strike chance Adamantite Headgear (Magic Set) ■4 defense ■Increases maximum mana by 80 ■11% increased magic damage and critical strike chance Adamantite Breastplate (All Sets) ■14 defense ■6% increased damage Adamantite Leggings (All Sets) ■10 defense ■4% increased critical strike chance ■5% increased movement speed Set Bonuses ■Melee: 18% increased melee and movement speed ■Ranged: 25% chance to not consume ammo ■Magic: 19% reduced mana usage Defense Totals ■Melee: 46 Defense ■Ranged: 32 Defense ■Magic: 28 Defense Tier 11: Hallowed ArmorEdit Crafting The Hallowed Armor is crafted by using each of the new 1.1 armors (Cobalt, Mythril, Adamantite) To craft the Hallowed 'mask' for the melee set you'd need to have all 3 of the previous armors' mentioned, helmets. Therefore to create the Hallowed mask you'd need - Cobalt Helmet, Mythril Helmet, Adamantite Helmet + 20 souls of sight obtained by The Twins. The Greaves and Plate Mail are crafted in the exact same way but for the plate mail you will need 20 Souls of Might obtained from The Destroyer and for the Greaves you will need 20 Souls of Fright obtained from Skeletron Prime. Hallowed Mask (Melee Set) ■24 Defense ■10% Increased Melee Damage And Critical Strike Chance ■10% Increased Melee Haste Hallowed Helmet (Ranged Set) ■9 Defense ■15% Increased Ranged Damage ■8% Increased Ranged Critical Strike Chance Hallowed Headgear (Magic Set) ■5 Defense ■Increases Maximum Mana By 100 ■12% Increased Magic Damage And Critical Strike Chance Hallowed Plate Mail (All Sets) ■15 Defense ■7% Increased Critical Strike Chance Hallowed Greaves (All Sets) ■11 defense ■7% increased damage ■8% increased movement speed Set Bonuses ■Melee: 19% Increased Melee and Movement Speed ■Ranged: 25% Chance to not consume ammo ■Magic: 20% Reduced Mana usage Defense Total ■Melee: 50 Defense ■Ranged: 35 Defense ■Magic: 31 Defense NoteEdit ■The highest defense you can get is 85 by wearing the full Hallowed Melee set with full warding (+4 Defense) Accessories (with Obsidian Skull, Shackle, Cobalt Shield, Moon Charm (during full moon) and Obsidian Shield), Bowl of Soup buff and Ironskin Potion.